La liste des choses interdites à Saïx
by Zexyback
Summary: Même les hauts lieutenants n'échappent pas aux règles, surtout s'ils ont des comportements à risque... Saix, bras-droit de l'Organisation XIII, a rédigé un inventaire de tout ce qu'il n'a plus de droit de faire, ou de refaire. Fic sous forme de liste.


**Crédits : Saix, ainsi que les personnages cités, appartiennent à Square-Enix et à Disney. Il ne viendrait à aucun être sencé l'idée de prétendre que Saix lui appartient, à moins qu'il ne tienne à mourir dans de vives souffrances...**

_Bonne lecture, j'espère vous convaincre que même le Devin Lunaire peut être source de situations comiques, et mérite bien sa place parmi les fortes personnalités de l'Ordre..._

* * *

- Je ne dois pas entrer en mode berserk chaque fois que je vois la Lune.

- En partie parce que je risque de blesser mes condisciples, mais surtout parce qu'à Illusiopolis, elle est tout le temps dans le ciel.

- Je ne dois pas faire subir le châtiment maximal à un membre parce qu'il ne m'a pas salué le matin.

- Je ne dois pas ramener des humains à la citadelle afin qu'ils nourrissent Kingdom Hearts.

- Même si j'ai entendu quelqu'un les appeler "mon cœur". Dans ce cas là, si ce ne sont pas des cœurs, alors pourquoi les appelle t-on ainsi ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de forcer qui que ce soit à s'entraîner, même s'il est épuisé.

- Et que c'est un idiot.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de manger des crêpes, ni même de regarder mes condisciples en déguster.

- Parce qu'elles ressemblent à la Lune, et que j'aurais du mal à me retenir de passer en mode berserk.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire subir à Zexion le châtiment maximal parce qu'il a mit trois fèves dans la galette des rois.

- Et ce même s'il a promit par écrit de ne plus le refaire.

- Et même s'il le mérite, et que ce qu'il fait est idiot.

- D'autant plus que j'étais systématiquement un des trois vainqueurs, et que j'aurais bien aimé porter la couronne pendant au moins un soir.

- Je ne dois pas non plus voler le dessin de Naminé qui représente deux membres dont je n'ai pas le droit de dire le nom avec un énorme cœur entre eux.

- Je ne dois pas donner un coup de claymore sur la tête de qui que ce soit qui affirme que mes relations avec Xemnas ne sont pas que professionnelles.

- En particulier s'il s'agit d'un membre de l'Organisation, et même si c'est un idiot.

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, et qu'il est très peu probable que quelqu'un puisse survivre à un tel coup.

- Même si je ferais attention de frapper doucement.

- Qui plus est, on ne fait pas autant cas de la relation entre Marluxia et Larxene, voire de celle entre les VIII, XIII et XIV, alors que je trouve personnellement qu'elle est plus douteuse.

- Je ne dois pas entrer par surprise dans la chambre des membres pour vérifier si elle est bien rangée et si le lit est fait.

- Parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle.

- Même si être organisé, c'est important.

- Et surtout parce que la majorité des membres ne la rangent pas, et que le reste ne l'utilise que pour dormir et pour entreposer leur manteaux.

- Et qu'en plus je pourrai les surprendre en train de se changer.

- Ce qui personnellement m'importe peu, mais qui semble gêner tout le monde.

- Je ne dois pas faire subir le châtiment maximal à un membre parce qu'il s'est mal coiffé ou parce que ses lacets sont défaits.

- Même si nos bottes n'ont pas de lacets.

- Les cœurs en chocolat n'ont aucun effet, je n'ai pas à en ramener le plus possible, surtout en période de pâques ou du 14 février.

- Je n'ai pas à refuser de réparer ce que j'ai cassé ou abimé quand j'étais en mode berserk.

- Même s'il s'agit d'une baie vitrée, d'un plancher de verre, ou d'un bâtiment entier.

- Quand bien même c'est le but de mon pouvoir de ne pas me contrôler.

- Je ne dois pas réveiller tout le monde aux aurores.

- Je ne dois pas faire subir le châtiment maximal à un membre parce qu'il refuse de manger la nourriture que je prépare.

- Même si la viande très cuite, c'est très bon pour la santé.

- Et que c'est un idiot.

- Je ne dois pas suivre les conseils de Demyx qui affirme que je devrais postuler pour des films d'horreur, tels que "Lycanthrope", "La nuit des loup-garou", ou encore "Twilight 7".

- De la même façon que je n'ai pas à signer d'autographes de personnes pensant me reconnaitre.

- Et que ce sont des idiots.

- Je ne dois pas faire entrer Davy Jones dans l'Organisation sur le simple fait qu'il ne possède pas de cœur.

- De plus je n'ai pas le droit de lui voler son coffre pour que son cœur aille compléter Kingdom Hearts.

- Manger des cœurs d'artichaut ne me donnera pas plus de sentiments, quoi qu'en dise Vexen.

- En mission, je ne dois pas donner un coup de claymore sur la tête de mes coéquipiers afin de les assommer, pour éviter qu'ils se fassent repérer.

- De même, si je me fait repérer je ne dois pas tuer tous les témoins gênants.

- Je ne dois pas suivre le conseil de Larxene qui prétend que si je lisais des romans érotiques, je récupèrerai des sentiments.

- Je ne dois pas faire subir le châtiment maximal à un membre parce qu'il a soupiré en partant en mission.

- Et que c'est un idiot.

- Je ne dois pas suivre les ordres de Xemnas lorsqu'il me demande de ranger la bibliothèque, parce qu'il s'agit probablement d'un leurre de Zexion.

- Et je n'ai pas le droit de faire subir à Zexion le châtiment maximal s'il tente de le faire, et surtout d'essayer d'attaquer celui qui se fait passer pour Xemnas.

- Parce qu'il se peut qu'il s'agisse du vrai Xemnas.

- Je ne dois pas écouter Demyx quand il dit que la musique est vecteur de sentiments.

- En particulier s'il me donne ensuite une liste de CDs et vinyles de hard rock à acheter, ce n'est qu'un leurre pour agrandir sa collection à mes dépens.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de patrouiller la nuit dans les couloirs et d'entrer dans les chambres rétablir le calme si j'entends des bruits après 22h.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de jouer aux cartes.

- Parce que je m'énerve quand les autres ont plus de cartes de cœur que moi, et que j'entre en mode berserk pour en avoir le plus.

- Même si c'est involontaire et que j'ai du mal à me contrôler.

- Dans la même optique, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller au Pays des Merveilles pour capturer la Reine de cœur pour l'offrir à Kingdom Hearts, son cœur n'étant pas plus puissant que les autres.

- Je ne dois pas révéler certains secrets de l'Organisation à n'importe qui, notamment l'emplacement de notre monde, notre but ultime, ainsi que la marque de notre shampoing, qui fait que mes cheveux soient tous lisses et tout doux.

- Je ne dois pas faire subir le châtiment maximal à un membre parce qu'il prétend que je répète tout le temps le terme "idiot".

- Et je ne dois pas me battre contre eux s'ils me traitent de disque rayé et de "Vexen bis".

- Et ce, même si Vexen prend ma défense et me propose de leur donner une bonne correction.

- Je ne dois pas entrer exprès en mode berserk devant Axel, même si c'est un idiot.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de supprimer Zexion sur le simple fait qu'il ne me respecte pas.

- Et je ne peux pas charger un autre membre de le faire à ma place.

- Je ne dois pas suivre les conseils de Marluxia qui prétend que puisque la Lune est mon élément, je peux respirer dans le vide.

- Dans la même optique, je n'ai rien à craindre des souris, contrairement à ce qu'affirme Vexen.

- En effet, ce n'est pas parce que la Lune est un fromage géant que je suis moi même fait de fromage.

- Je n'ai plus le droit d'aller à la ville d'Halloween.

- Parce que je suis le seul membre à ne pas changer d'apparence en y allant, et que ça m'énerve qu'on dise que j'ai quand même le meilleur costume.

- Je ne dois pas faire subir à un membre le châtiment maximal parce qu'il prétend que je ne respecte pas cette liste.

- Même si c'est un idiot.


End file.
